Wolf Slayers
by Moon of the Forgotten Past
Summary: When Lucy and Juvia are sisters and Wolf Slayers what happens? What will happen to the Fairy Tail we all know and love


**Hey it's Moon and this is my SECOND account! This is my 'First' Story but my REAL first story on THIS account! Fairy Tail and Saber tooth are ONE Guild called Fairy Tail. I have wanted to do this on my other account but then I decided to do it on this one! My other one is Winterglaze I have 14-15 stories on that account. Enjoy! This will be LaLu and Grvia  
**

* * *

 **Lucy P.O.V.  
**

We are finally gonna do this. Join the one guild that qualified the most on our standards. Me and my sister Juvia are right in front of the guild. "You ready Juvi?" I ask her. We already have a home in the forest so we will live there.

"Juvia is beyond ready"

"Wanna do it our way?"

"Juvia thinks that Juvia would like that"

"Midnight, Storm you ready?" Our wolfs Midnight and Storm answer.

"You bet let's see how real they are compared to magazines and gossip." My wolf Midnight says

"Yep! Your style girls?" Juvi's wolf Storm asks

"Juvia would like that. That is what Lulu was talking about no?"

I laugh at her comment "Yes Juvi that is what I meant. On three." I say

"One" Midnight says

"Two" Storm says

"THREE!" We all yell and kick down the door sending it flying

"HEY FAIRIES WHERE IS YOUR MASTER!" I yell as they all look at us

"HEY WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" A pink haired boy yells at us I glare at him and he backs off and whimpers "He is in the second floor first door to the right"

"Okay" I say "JUVIA, MIDNIGHT, STORM GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE WE ARE GOING TO THE SECOND FLOOR FIRST DOOR TO THE RIGHT! NOW GET OVER HERE NOW!" I yell and the guild looks at me oddly and the boy I was talking to started to shiver and slowly back away form me. While he does that we go up to the second floor and knock on it to be greeted by a

"Yes who is it?"

"May we come in we would like to join the guild"

"Yes come in"

We walk into the office astonished to find a 3ft tall old man standing on his desk.

"What are your names girls?" He asks and me and Juvi answer

"I am Lucy Lockester and this here is my black wolf Midnight the one that trained me."

"and Juvia is Juvia Lockester and this is Storm Juvia's Grey wolf the one that trained Juvia."

The man nods in approve right before my wolf yells "I COULD INTRODUCE MY SELF!"

I sweat drop (Anime style) and say "Okay Okay... Chill will you. you don't wanna blow up the room again" I mumble the last part under my breath but they all managed to catch it.

"So Lucy and Juvia what magic do you use?" he asks

"Juvia uses Water Wolf Slayer magic"

"And I use Celestial Wolf Slayer Magic" I finish for her.

"Interesting I was told that that magic was lost and all users were killed"

"That is true our wolfs managed to awake since they were in a slumber during the attack so they were the only survivors then we came upon them at the age of two and they have been with us since." I explain for him

"Interesting now what color are your guild marks going to be and where?"

"Gold and on my left shoulder" I answer.

"I will have white and on my tail" Midnight says

"Juvia will have hers blue and on her shoulder"

"I will have mine white and on my tail also" Storm adds

"Okay and WELCOME TO THE FAMILY! You can call me gramps that's what all the brats call me that anyway. DO you want to form a team?"

"Yes" I answer"

"What will be your team name?"

"Wolf of the Beyond"

"Okay now I will introduce you to the rest of them fallow me to the railing" We fallow him and he jumps on the railing and yells "LISTEN UP BRATS WE HAVE FOUR NEW MEMBERS! GIRLS AND WOLFS INDUCE YOUR SELF'S!"

"Hai! Hello I am Lucy Lockester Celestial Wolf Slayer! And that's my twin!" I say pointing at Juvi as I sat down on the railing. I have jeans and so does Juvi on so were safe. She also sits next to me.

"Hello I am Midnight Trainer of This little girl"

"I'M 18!" I yell

"Yes Yes Juvia?" Was her only response.

"Hello Juvia name is Juvia Lockester Water Wolf Slayer!"

"Pleased to make your acquaintance I am Storm Water Wolf. Age 14,523 years old along with Midnight My twin."

"We are glad to join your guild." Me and Juvi end of. Then we jump down and land along with our wolfs. On our two feet. and the wolfs on there paws. We then walk to the bar.

"Can I get some water and Dirt?" I ask the bar tender.

"Sure!" She says then disappears then a minuet later she comes back in with a plate full or dirt and a glass of water and me and Juvi walk to a empty table where we ate then we left an hour later to our apartment...

* * *

 **TA DAA!**


End file.
